


hard to do these things alone

by cjmasim



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boston, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, except it's 4+1, unofficial boston tour guide matt grzelcyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim
Summary: "So," Charlie begins, "you know how you said last semester that you wanted to really be here for me as my captain, and that you'd help me with anything I needed you to, especially to get adjusted to college and Boston and everything?"Matt puts his skate down and looks up. "Yeah, what is it?"–Or, four times Charlie asks Matt to show him around Boston, and the one time Matt asks to show Charlie around.





	hard to do these things alone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [significantotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantotters/pseuds/significantotters) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or, frankly, anything about any of the hometown (born or college or both) babies on the bruins. bonus points for boston place details
> 
> I saw the part of the prompt asking for Boston details and decided to run with that, and ended up with a whole plot revolving around Boston. Thanks to significantotters for the prompt!
> 
> Title from Hold On We're Going Home by Drake. Probably should've gotten a title from a Boston–based artist but eh. 
> 
> If your name or the name of someone you know personally is in this fic, please turn away now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_1_

As captain, Matt prides himself on doing his best to connect with the freshmen in what he knows is a difficult transitional period. He remembers his freshman year: struggling to find his classes and being late to every single one of them on the first day, turning the puck over so many times in his first game he was almost surprised to get to play a second, wasting several hundred dollars on textbooks he never used, bringing twin sheets instead of twin XL and having to run to an overcrowded Target to buy new ones that actually fit his bed. He had been a little bit of a mess those first few weeks, but he'd had a good support system. Now, it's his last season, his second as captain, as he gets to be that support system for the newest crop of freshmen. He likes to think that his position as second-year captain - BU's first in over seventy years - makes him extra qualified for the job.  
   
For the most part, this year's freshmen adjust quite well. Bobo and Jordan chirp him for worrying too much, but they get to all their classes close enough to on time, play well, and elect not to buy most of their textbooks, so Matt thinks he's done a pretty good job at guiding them. JFK even sincerely thanks him for the help, especially the tip about the sheet size, and even though Matt's mom still does his laundry and he can't help JFK with that, he still flashes a smile, telling Matt he's so glad to have him as captain and making Matt's heart grow approximately three sizes.  
   
And then there's Charlie.  
   
In the fall semester, Charlie doesn't solicit Matt's advice any more often than the other freshmen. Not that he needs to - he's having an unreal freshman season playing alongside Matt, one that makes him look forward to playing against - or perhaps even with - Charlie in the NHL one day. His grades are solid. As far as Matt knows, he's had no trouble navigating the campus, and is generally adjusting to college surprisingly well for a seventeen-year-old dealing with the stresses of his draft year, even if he did have to ask Matt minor questions like what office hours really are and whether or not he really has to do the reading.  
   
It's the spring semester that changes everything.  
   
"Hey Gryz," Charlie says to him after practice one day, walking up to Matt's stall and leaning his arm against the spot next to Matt's jersey, still in full gear.  
   
"'Sup Mac?" Matt answers, not looking up from untying his skates.  
   
"So," Charlie begins, "you know how you said last semester that you wanted to really be here for me as my captain, and that you'd help me with anything I needed you to, especially to get adjusted to college and Boston and everything?"  
   
Matt puts his skate down and looks up. "Yeah, what is it?"  
   
"Well," Charlie starts, "I've been spending a lot of time on campus. Which is great, like, it's a great campus and all, but - I don't feel like I've seen much of Boston, you know? So, I'd really like to see some of the sights, and I was wondering if you'd be cool with taking me somewhere?"  
   
"Yeah," Matt agrees easily, "of course. Uh," he pauses. "Do you have a place in mind, or just anywhere notable?"  
   
"Anywhere notable sounds good," Charlie answers. "Something cool, though. Not, like, a museum or whatever."  
   
Matt grins. "I'll have you know that our museums are very cool, for museums, anyway." He thinks for a moment. "How about Faneuil Hall and Quincy Market? That's a lot of fun, and it shouldn't be too crowded in January."  
   
Charlie shrugs. "Whatever you say, Gryz. Are you good with today?"  
   
Matt shrugs as well. "Sure, I'm free. We can grab lunch. I'm sure you'd love to avoid the dining hall food."  
"Always," Charlie laughs, beginning to walk away, and Matt is pulling off his other skate when Charlie calls back to him from across the locker room. "It's a date!"  
   
Matt drops his skate to the floor.  
   
-  
   
Once they finish changing, Matt leads Charlie to the green line.  
   
"Why can't we just get an Uber?" Charlie asks once he figures out where they're going.  
   
"You said you wanted to experience Boston," Matt says, gesturing to the train tracks. "This is Boston."  
   
"So I'm getting the full Boston experience?" Charlie laughs.  
   
"See? Now you're getting it," Matt says.  
   
"I don't even have any money on me," Charlie says.  
   
Matt waves a hand. "No biggie. You can just use my," he pulls out his wallet, flipping through his cards and pulling one out dramatically, waving it in Charlie's face. "CharlieCard!"  
   
Charlie raises an eyebrow, then reads the card, and Matt watches his eyes widen in realization as he bursts out laughing. Matt laughs as well, too proud to worry about whether he should really be laughing so hard at his own terrible joke.  
   
"Wait, wait," Charlie wheezes, "you're telling me the payment for the T is actually called a -"  
   
"Dude," Matt interrupts him. "There's no way you didn't already know that."  
   
"Uh," Charlie trails off, and Matt notices the train approaching.  
   
"It's literally on the sign - right there," he points, "- that you pass every day on your way to class," Matt laughs a little in disbelief.  
   
"Not everyone reads signs, Matt," Charlie says as the train comes to a stop. Matt shakes his head, then gets on, tapping his card once for each of them, and leads Charlie to two open seats.  
   
"Welcome to the T, kid," he grins, slinging an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Prepare your ears."  
   
"Prepare for what?" Charlie asks, and Matt just attempts to wiggle his eyebrow, which only leads to both of them laughing again, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.  
   
Within a few minutes, they're underground, and as the train heads to Hynes Convention Center, the screeching begins.  
   
"Oh god," Charlie groans.  
   
"Now _this_ ," Matt grins, "is the full Boston experience."  
   
"I hate this," Charlie says.  
   
"It gets even better at Boylston," Matt says, and when they approach Boylston a few minutes later, the screeching does indeed amplify considerably, causing Charlie to put his hands over his hears.  
   
"How much longer until we get off?" he whines.  
   
"Patience," Matt laughs. "It's literally one more stop."  
   
When the train stops at Park Street a minute later, Matt leads Charlie across the platform to wait for another green line train.  
   
"What are we doing?" Charlie asks.  
   
"The B line only goes to Park Street, so we're going to have to ride another couple stops to Haymarket," Matt explains.  
   
"That's stupid," Charlie says, and Matt shrugs. "I'm glad I don't have to do this every day. Or ever, really," Charlie adds.  
   
-  
   
Shortly afterward, they arrive at Haymarket.  
   
"So, how was your first T experience?" Matt asks as they walk out of the station.  
   
"Oh, it was simply amazing," Charlie deadpans. "I wish I could ride the T all day, every day."  
   
Matt stops walking and bursts into laughter.  
  
"What?" Charlie asks after a moment, laughing a little himself. "It wasn't that funny, was it?"  
   
"No, no, Chucky," Matt gasps. "You don't even realize what you just said. Holy shit."  
   
"What?" Charlie repeats.  
   
"There's this song," Matt begins, "about this guy named Charlie who gets stuck on the T because he can't afford the exit fare - they don't have that anymore, but it used to be a thing, and that's where they get the name CharlieCard from. And in the song, the guy - Charlie - literally rides the T forever because he can't get out. And you just - yeah," he finishes, still laughing a little.  
   
"Oh," Charlie says, starting to smile. "Wow. Good thing I have you to educate me on everything Boston."  
   
"Where would you be without me?" Matt says, beginning to walk again.  
   
"Anyway," he says after a minute. "Are you hungry?"  
   
"Starving," Charlie replies.  
   
"Great," Matt says. "We'll get lunch first."  
   
"Great," Charlie echoes.  
   
They make their way to Quincy Market, which isn't terribly crowded given that it's less than forty degrees outside and there aren't many tourists in Boston in January.  
   
"Here we are," Matt announces. "There are dozens of different places and types of food, so pick whatever you want. I, personally, am craving a gyro."  
   
For Charlie's benefit, Matt walks with him up and down the entire market, allowing him to look at every single one of his options.  
   
"Oh man," Charlie says when they reach the end. "I have at least seven different things I want."  
   
"Anything you're leaning toward?" Matt asks.  
   
"I don't know," Charlie whines. "There's too many options!"  
   
"Tell me some," Matt says.  
   
"Well, the gyros do look good, but so does the pasta, and the Chinese, but then again, I think I'm in the mood for seafood? Maybe fish and chips, or - ooh, the lobster mac and cheese. You know what? I think I'm going to get that," Charlie decides. "That way I get both seafood and pasta. Perfect."  
   
"Great," Matt says. "Let's go order."  
   
They order their food from separate vendors, and once they've both gotten their food, manage to find a table on the upper level. Charlie takes a bite of his food and lets out a noise that gives Matt goosebumps.  
   
"Holy fuck," Charlie moans.  
   
Matt clears his throat, willing his voice to sound normal. "That good, huh?" Charlie moans again in response, and Matt is seriously starting to question whether this was really a good idea. Charlie is a _freshman_ , and Matt refuses to even entertain the thoughts his mind is coming up with. Absolutely not. No. Charlie turned eighteen less than a month ago - the thoughts filling Matt's mind simply could not exist. _Should_ not exist. Matt is his _captain_ , and Charlie hasn't even been drafted yet, and he talks about girls all the time so he's probably straight, and -  
   
"So," Matt starts, pretending his voice doesn't rise a little in pitch, trying to divert the conversation to a safer topic. "Thoughts on the power play?"  
   
-  
   
After they finish lunch, they head outside, walking past a lone breakdancer braving the cold and taking a look at some of the street vendors.  
   
"Why do they only sell Harvard and BC stuff?" Charlie complains as they walk by a vendor.  
   
"Tourists only like those schools, I guess," Matt says.  
   
They soon find themselves in a sports store, and Matt, being Matt, drags Charlie over to the Bruins section. Most of the shirts are pretty standard - shirseys, mostly, and a few with puns on various Bruins players' names. One gray shirt features Bobby Orr, Shawn Thornton, Tom Brady, Vince Wilfork, David Ortiz, and Paul Pierce sitting in a bar, drinking together. The text on the bottom reads "Beers" in the same font as the restaurant Cheers, and below it "Where every Townie knows your name". Matt takes one off the shelf in Charlie's size, then turns to him.  
   
"Now this," Matt says, "is a Boston shirt. There's no single shirt that could possibly represent Boston better than this one. And, since you said you wanted the full Boston experience," he grins, "I'm going to buy it for you."  
   
Charlie laughs. "Dude, what?"  
   
"Look," Matt continues. "I know it's the type of thing a drunk middle-aged townie would wear to the bar, and it's kind of stupid, but that's what makes it so great. It's peak Boston culture."  
   
"Oh my god," Charlie says, laughing harder now. "I can't wear that in public!"  
   
Matt brings a hand to his chest, gasping, pretending to be offended. "I cannot believe you would insult my culture like that!"  
   
"I don't even like Boston sports!" Charlie insists.  
   
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Matt says seriously. "Will you at least wear it as a sleep shirt?"  
   
Charlie sighs. "Yeah, I guess."  
   
"Do you promise?" Matt asks.  
   
"Yes," Charlie rolls his eyes, and Matt smiles. "I promise."  
   
"Great!" Matt says. "You're on your way to becoming a true Bostonian."  
   
"I don't know about that," Charlie says.  
   
"Oh, you will," Matt promises. 

-

_2_

A few months pass before Charlie asks Matt to show him around again, and in that time, Matt assumes that it had been just a one-time thing born out of boredom rather than a genuine interest in getting to know the city better. He still isn't convinced when Charlie texts him during finals week saying that he needs a break, but he had had fun before, so he agrees easily, telling Charlie to meet him at the T again.  
   
"So," Charlie begins when Matt joins him on the platform. "Where are we going this time?"  
   
Matt shrugs. "I was thinking we could check out the Common? It's a great place to unwind and chill, sounds like that's what you need right now."  
   
"Yeah, that sounds great," Charlie says, then widens his eyes. "Shit, do you have a Frisbee on you?" he asks casually, as if that is a perfectly normal thing to expect of someone.  
   
"Uh, no?" Matt says.  
   
Charlie gets up and runs to the crosswalk, yelling "Wait for me!" to Matt over his shoulder as he runs back across the street.  
   
Matt waits.  
   
-  
   
It doesn't take long for Charlie to return with a Frisbee in hand and a satisfied smile, and almost as soon as he does, the train pulls up. Matt pays for Charlie's ride again, this time without making the obvious joke, and they sit down.  
   
"Frisbee, huh?" Matt says.  
   
"You can't go to a park without a Frisbee," Charlie says, and Matt hums in agreement.  
-  
   
Several minutes of screeching and wailing later, the green line arrives at Boylston, and Matt and Charlie get off and walk into the Common.  
   
"Here we are," Matt announces, gesturing to the park.  
   
They walk along the path in comfortable silence, admiring the budding trees and taking in the warmth, relieving as it always is after a long winter. The Common is peaceful today, given that it's a Tuesday and still too early in the year for tourists, so there aren't too many people around. Even when they get to the Frog Pond, there are only a few kids.  
   
"Wow," Matt comments. "I think this is the first time I've ever been here in nice weather and seen fewer than, like, seventy kids running around."  
   
"Wow," Charlie echoes.  
   
"It's a lot nicer in the winter," Matt says. "It freezes, so it can be used for skating. Too crowded for hockey, though."  
   
"How often did you come here as a kid?" Charlie asks.  
   
"Not too often, really," Matt shrugs. "Like I said, too crowded. It was fun to go to with the family sometimes, but that's about it."  
   
"Did you ever go in the summer?"  
   
Matt laughs. "Oh yeah. There are some pictures of me swimming buried somewhere, but I'd be perfectly happy to never see them again."  
   
"Aw, come on," Charlie laughs.  
   
They walk around a while longer, searching for a good place to play Frisbee, and when they find a large enough empty area, they stop. Charlie pulls out the Frisbee, walks a fair distance away, and throws it to Matt, who catches it easily. This continues for about half an hour, both of them making the Frisbee progressively harder to catch until it lands right next to a girl sitting on the ground studying on her laptop. They decide to take a break and keep walking, now heading in the direction of the Public Garden.  
   
"That was a close call," Charlie says once they're far enough away, and they both start laughing.  
   
Matt decides to give Charlie the full tour of the Public Garden, starting with what he claims is the most important feature - the Make Way for Ducklings statue. It looks just the same as Matt remembers it: a bronze duck in front, barely taller than three feet, followed by eight bronze ducklings, all standing on a section of brick set apart from the main walkway.  
   
"This was my absolute favorite book when I was a kid," Matt says. "I've always loved this statue. When I was younger, I'd always sit on the big duck even though I'm pretty sure you're not really supposed to do that."  
   
Charlie's eyes light up, and Matt knows instantly that he shouldn’t have said that last part, but it's too late - Charlie is already lowering himself onto the duck, not actually sitting, but crouching as though he is.  
   
"Take a picture!" he says, already smiling for the camera, and Matt complies.  
   
Charlie gets up to look at the picture, approves, and instructs Matt to take his turn.  
   
"Dude -" Matt tries to protest, but is cut off.  
   
"Your parents would love to see you reenact something you did as a kid," Charlie says, and Matt really can't argue with that, so he gets on the duck and smiles, allowing Charlie to take his picture.  
   
"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Charlie teases. "If anyone tries to call you a tourist, just tell them you're with me."  
   
"Oh my god," Matt laughs, "shut up!"  
   
Having finished with the statues, they continue walking, and soon find themselves at the swan boats.  
   
"Okay, we have to do this," Matt says, and Charlie merely shrugs.  
   
While they wait in the surprisingly short line, Matt brings the conversation back to his favorite childhood book. "So," he starts, "have you actually read _Make Way for Ducklings_?"  
   
"Uh… I think so?" Charlie says. "I mean, I recognized the ducks, so I guess I probably have."  
   
"That's reassuring," Matt says, and at Charlie questioning glance, he continues. "Don't you know that every time someone who hasn't actually read the book sits on the statue, a baby duckling is separated from its mother?"  
   
"Oh, fuck off," Charlie laughs. "That's just cruel."  
   
They get to the front of the line and pay for their tickets, then move to the dock to wait for the boat to unload so they can get on. As they wait, Charlie gets his first look at the swan boat, a pontoon boat with wooden benches and a large decorative swan around the propellers in the back.  
   
"That's so cool," he says, and Matt smiles in agreement.  
   
After a moment, they get on the boat, and once it's full enough, they take off. Matt enjoys the view, but as he looks at Charlie, he gets the sense that Charlie's enjoying it much more than he is. As the ride goes on, Matt finds himself paying less attention to the ride and more attention to Charlie. He shouldn't - he really, _really_ shouldn't - but he can't help but to watch him, so enamored by the ducks and swans, so clearly calmed by the peaceful motions of the boat. It's easy enough to say that Matt is so intrigued because Charlie's newfound sense of peace during exam week is a sign of Matt's successful captaincy, but he knows there's more to the story. He just doesn't want to think about it.  
   
The ride ends all too soon, and they get off the boat and walk into the little gift shop. Ignoring the part of his mind that tells him that this isn't something bros do, Matt takes a small stuffed swan off the shelf, pays for it, and hands it to Charlie as they walk back out into the park.  
   
"Wait, you got me a swan?" Charlie asks, and Matt's heart melts a little at the wide, genuine smile on his face.  
   
"You seemed to really like them, and I don't know, it's cute, so why not?" Matt shrugs, trying and kind of failing to play it cool.  
   
"Aww," Charlie says, and Matt is definitely blushing now. "I love it, Gryz!"  
   
"I'm glad," Matt says, and they keep walking, Charlie holding his swan the whole time. By the time they get to the George Washington statue, the mood has neutralized, and it's Charlie who speaks first.  
   
"Dude, I forgot this statue exists in real life and not just Tony Hawk," he says.  
   
"Holy shit, dude," Matt says, laughing. "You don't even know what it was like to play that game as a kid living in Boston. Especially with the fucking Constitution in the game. It was so fucking weird! I saw that boat just about every day, and to see it in one of my favorite video games? Wow."  
   
"Shit, that _is_ weird," Charlie says. "Like, if the game map was a little bigger, it'd be in your backyard."  
   
"Exactly!" Matt says. "Not to mention, I was shit at it, so I was stuck on the Boston level for way too long before I finally made it to - what was the next level? Barcelona?"  
   
Charlie starts laughing harder. "I can't believe we're just standing in front of this historic statue talking about a fucking skateboarding game for the PS2 from, like, ten years ago."  
   
"Some Boston tour guide I am, huh?" Matt grins.  
   
"Only the best," Charlie says. "Hey, what's it like playing Fallout 4 and seeing post-apocalyptic Boston?"  
   
"Oh, don't get me started…"  
   
-  
   
After another hour spent walking around the park, discussing video games, and playing another round of Frisbee, they decide to head back to campus. Since it's warm and sunny and they aren't really all that far from campus, they decide to just walk back. At first, it's nice and casual, just like the past hour in the park had been.  
   
"Hey, can I tell you something?" Charlie says almost tentatively, and Matt tenses up a little at how unlike him that tone of voice is.  
   
"Yeah, of course," he says.  
   
"Um, so, I've been thinking lately, and I figured, as my captain and friend, you'd be a good person to tell, and with the draft coming up and, just, being in college and all, it's been really stressing me out - that's why I texted you, actually - and I just really need to get it out?"  
   
"Okay, okay," Matt says, thinking that this must be a hockey thing, most likely stress about the draft. "You can tell me anything, man."  
   
"Okay," Charlie says, taking a deep breath. "Uh, I think I'm bi?"  
   
To Matt's credit, he doesn't stop in his tracks, but his eyes widen considerably and he'd prefer not to think about how much his voice rises. "Oh," he says. "Uh, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, and I 100% support you. Fuck, that sounds cheesy. I'm actually gay?" _What the fuck?_. He hadn't meant to say that.  
   
"Oh? What's it - I mean, I guess you don't really know, but you've been to development camps, right? Do you think it's - you know, supportive, there?" Charlie asks, and when Matt recovers enough to look at him, he can see that the tension has disappeared, replaced with a strong sense of relief.  
   
"I mean, I'm not really out? Like, to anyone? I don't really - that kind of just slipped out," Matt admits, then goes to actually answer the question. "But I think they seem supportive. The Bruins, at least. They've definitely said they are, so - I guess?"  
   
"Okay," Charlie says. "That's at least a little bit reassuring."  
   
"I hope whoever drafts you is supportive," Matt says.  
   
"I hope so too," Charlie says, smiling slightly.  
   
"If not, as soon as I make the NHL, I'll drop the gloves with their whole roster," Matt says, somewhat seriously, and Charlie laughs. Matt smiles. _Mission accomplished_.  
   
"Then I'll have to do the same for you, if necessary," Charlie says, and Matt is definitely blushing now.  
   
"What if both our teams are supportive? Do we drop the gloves with each other?" Matt asks, admittedly trying to avoid too much serious conversation.  
   
"I'm going to hold you to that," Charlie promises. "Also, I'm going to win."  
   
"Like hell you will," Matt says, grinning. "I'll have you know that I'm going to practice just for this fight."  
   
"Oh, you'd better," Charlie says. "I wouldn't want it to be too easy of a win. No fun in that."  
   
The rest of the walk passes quickly enough, and they stay far away from serious topics, for which Matt is grateful. His latent feelings for Charlie had been easy enough to ignore when he'd thought Charlie was straight, but now - well, he still had the age difference, and his looming graduation, and of course, the draft would separate them even further, but still - he has a chance. A tiny one, smaller even than his chance of making the NHL at this point, probably, but still a chance. Of course, it won't matter once Charlie's drafted, unless one of them is traded, but the odds of it being to the other's team are too slim to think about.  
   
Matt will realize, once the draft comes around, that he never even considered that they could end up on the same team. 

-

_3_

The two of them being in the Bruins organization doesn't end up mattering for a while. Matt spends his first year after college in Providence, save for a few games up with the Bruins in which he hadn't scored or done anything overly impressive, and Charlie spends the year at BU as expected. He ends up signing and playing a few playoff games, but Matt doesn't, and they don't see each other at all that season. They text from time to time, but not every day; their relationship is no more intimate than that of Matt and his other former teammates, although, admittedly, they talk a lot more often than Matt does with any of that year's other rookies.  
   
Now it's Matt's second pro season, and though he made the opening night roster, he finds himself back in Providence yet again. As glad as he is to be playing pro at all, he knows that he's good enough for the NHL – knows that it's where he belongs.  
   
When he gets the call two days before Thanksgiving, Matt is determined. This is his chance to prove himself.  
   
And prove himself he does. In the opening seconds of his first game up, he gets his first assist on Jake DeBrusk's goal, and it's so early in the game that the feeling clashes with the excited nervousness of being back in the show. Two days later, though, he gets his first goal at the Garden, and he feels like he's flying - he really is a Boston Bruin, and he really did just score on TD Garden ice. Childhood dreams: accomplished.  
   
The more games he plays, the more confident Matt feels, and his game reflects that. Coach Cassidy can see; even when Torey Krug returns from injury, Matt finds himself in a much more permanent roster spot.  
   
As he gets more comfortable being a true member of the team, and not just a call-up, Matt finds himself talking to Charlie more and more. In the beginning of the season, and at the start of Matt's call-up, they'd talked minimally, catching up a little and making small talk, but now that they've started spending more time together on a team again, they've started talking more and more.  
   
"Man, I really need to get started on Christmas shopping," Charlie says to him one day in early December.  
   
"Dude, same," Matt says.  
   
"Remember how you showed me around the city a couple times back in college?" Charlie asks.  
   
"Yeah," Matt answers. "Of course." How could he forget?  
   
"Want to try that again? I've never actually been to the Pru; they have shopping there, right? Besides, we haven't really hung out since you've been up. It's about time we do," Charlie says.  
   
"Sure," Matt says. "Sounds great!"  
   
-  
   
They don't take the T this time.  
   
"I'm so glad your car doesn't screech like the green line," Charlie says to Matt as he pulls into the parking garage.  
   
"You know you love it," Matt says. "The green line grows on you like a weed."  
   
"Right, and I’m glad I never have to take it again," Charlie laughs.  
   
"I am _wounded_ , Mac," Matt says, pouting, and Charlie laughs even harder.  
   
It takes a while, but Matt does eventually find a parking spot, and they make their way into the Prudential Center.  
   
"Any idea what you want to buy?" Matt asks.  
   
"Nope," Charlie shrugs.  
   
"Excellent," Matt says, leading Charlie along the walkway slowly so that they can peek into every store.  
   
"You?" Charlie asks in return.  
   
"Nope," Matt repeats.  
   
They walk past dozens of stores of varying types and price ranges, talking about their season so far, being in the NHL, and what they need to do better as a team, before finally deciding to go in one of the stores.  
   
"Really?" Matt asks. "Vineyard Vines?"  
   
"It's a good store!" Charlie exclaims. "Besides, my sisters love it."  
   
They look around the store for a while, and Matt can tell that Charlie did not come in with any semblance of an idea of what to get his sisters for Christmas. While Charlie deliberates, Matt pretends to browse, having no real intention of buying anything here. Watching Charlie, Matt thinks about how he never has gotten over him. Sure, it was never anything serious to begin with, and Matt has happily had a few flings since, but those buried feelings really haven't faded since college, even with all the distance. He's not _pining_ , not even close, but if Charlie were to show any sign of interest, well. He doesn't have to worry about most of his previous hangups – Charlie's not a freshman anymore, Matt's not his captain anymore, Charlie isn't straight, and there's no impending threat of being separated by the draft. The only question is of whether Charlie's actually interested, though if he is, he hasn't shown it.  
   
"Should I get the red ones or the blue ones?" Charlie asks him, holding up two different sets of dangly earrings, breaking Matt from his reverie.  
   
"Uh… the blue ones?" Matt says.  
   
"Great, thanks!" Charlie says, then puts the red one down. He stares at it for a moment, then picks it back up. "Actually, why not both, right?"  
   
Matt shrugs. "Sure, why not?"  
   
Charlie pays, and soon, they're back to searching for a store to enter. It takes a while, but after passing by every store in the Pru at least once, they come to the conclusion that they've done all the shopping they can do there. Charlie has found items for about half the people on his list, which is more than Matt can say - he found a nice tie for his dad, but not much else. He isn't worried, though; Christmas is still a few weeks away, so he has time.  
   
"How would you feel about doing something a lot more fun?" Matt asks.  
   
"I'm down," Charlie answers immediately. "What'd you have in mind?"  
   
-  
   
Within the hour, they're up at the Skywalk Observatory, seeing Boston from the highest possible vantage point in the city.  
   
"Holy shit," Charlie says once they arrive. "This is fucking beautiful."  
   
He gets closer to the glass, taking in the view with all the awe of a little kid, and Matt finds himself smiling widely. Being from New York, he doubts Charlie hasn't seen the view of a city from a skyscraper before, but to see him so enthralled by the view of _Matt's_ city has his heart doing weird things. The view is beautiful, of course, but Matt can't deny that he finds Charlie even more beautiful. He sounds like a hopeless romantic straight from one of those romcoms he would never watch, and he hates it.  
   
After all, there's nothing romantic about it. He has a little bit of a crush on Charlie, at most, and that's all there is to it - he's not in love. Not even close. He couldn't be. Even if he were, there would be no point dwelling on it.  
   
Matt turns his attention back to the view, looking out at the city. No point dwelling on a lost cause. 

-

_4_

A few weeks pass, and Boston is hit with a spell so cold Matt couldn't possibly imagine trying to show Charlie around somewhere outside. The cold lessens soon enough, though, and settles into a perfectly reasonable January - not cold enough to joke around with his teammates about moving the team to Hawaii, but cold enough that Matt is sitting on his couch, bored, half-watching a show he's already seen on Netflix while fucking around on his phone when a text from Charlie comes through.  
   
_I've had a lot of fun when you've shown me around Boston before! So, how do you feel about the waterfront tonight? Cant believe i haven't really seen it yet_  
   
The part of Matt that still hasn't gotten over his feelings for Charlie is elated, but the rational part of him is a little peeved that Charlie really wants to go explore the waterfront in January of all possible times. Sure, it won't be crowded, but it won't be crowded in April either. He should just say no, take a rain check and agree to show him around when it's warmer.  
   
_Of course_ , he replies instead.  
   
-  
   
"Why do you want to see the waterfront in January?" Matt asks in place of a greeting once Charlie gets into his car.  
   
Charlie shrugs. "I'm really running out of new places to go, but I want to spend time with you."  
   
"Oh," Matt says, blushing - from the cold, of course. Nothing else.  
   
"We can just bundle up," Charlie adds.  
   
"Yeah, yeah, of course," Matt says. "I wore my warmest coat, plus all the accessories, so I should be good."  
   
"Same," Charlie says. "And if we get too cold, we can just huddle for warmth."  
   
For half a second, Matt thinks he might have said _cuddle_ , but that can't be right. He doesn't reply - isn't sure how to, really - but it's not an uncomfortable silence as they drive, with the radio softly playing whatever top 40 station Matt left it on. It's not a long drive, anyway, and because it's so cold, Matt finds a parking spot easily enough.  
   
-  
   
"Holy shit, dude," Charlie chokes out between laughing fits. "I can't believe you did that."  
   
"Yeah," Matt chuckles, blushing. "Not my proudest moment."  
   
"I just - wow," Charlie laughs again. "I mean, a little kid, maybe, but a 14-year-old - fucking hell, dude."  
   
Matt laughs a little, looking down at the remains of his lobster, and before he can think of a reply, the waiter returns with the paid check. After tipping him, they put their winter gear back on and head outside.  
   
"Alright," Matt says. "Now, the fun begins."  
   
They walk around the restaurant toward the water, and the closer they get, the harder the wind blows.  
   
"Gryz," Charlie says, teeth chattering a little, "if we get sick from this, can you just not tell Coach it was my idea?"  
   
"Oh, it's definitely a coincidence that we both got sick at the same time, and has absolutely nothing to do with any questionable decisions to go on the Harborwalk in January," Matt says, grinning despite the shivers already wracking his body.  
   
"Awesome," Charlie says, and they turn, beginning to walk alongside the water rather than toward it. They begin their walk at Rowes Wharf, by the Boston Harbor Hotel and its impressively sized arch, past several more restaurants and hotels, and walk by the aquarium with a promise to go inside another day, all the while enjoying a peaceful quiet punctuated by the occasional bits of conversation about the scenery, before Charlie asks to stop at Christopher Columbus Park.  
   
"Wow," he says. "This is amazing."  
   
"This place is beautiful in the spring and summer, with all the flowers," Matt says. "But it's nice in the winter, too."  
   
The arch and columns mapping out the walkway are covered in lights, and the remaining piles of days-old snow on the ground beg them to imagine how it would look with a fresh blanket of snow. Like most of the waterfront, the park is entirely empty except for them.  
   
"It's a very romantic spot," Charlie says, voice barely louder than a whisper.  
   
"Yeah," Matt replies, thinking idly that Charlie really must have no idea what he's doing to Matt. "I guess it is."  
   
Matt looks at Charlie, and finds that his eyes are on him, a determined glint to them. For a fleeting moment, Matt wonders why Charlie is so determined when he can't feel much of anything other than cold, but when Charlie steps closer, slowly, reaching an arm around the back of Matt's head, bringing their faces closer, closer, closer, before finally pressing his lips to Matt's, softly, carefully, only deepening the kiss when Matt initiates, well - Matt figures it out. Charlie's lips are chapped from the cold, but he tastes like mint gum and the faint remnants of his lobster dinner, and Matt knows his own lips must be chapped as well. They pull apart at last, gasping for breath, taking a moment to just look at each other, saying nothing, staying close to fight off the cold.  
   
Finally, Matt breaks the silence. "I've been wanting to do that for way too long," he admits.  
   
"So have I," Charlie says, his cheeks redder than Matt's ever seen them, though whether from the cold or the moment, Matt isn't sure. "Since college, really, but I was too scared to make a move on my captain."  
   
Matt's eyes widen. "Seriously? Same here."  
   
"No way," Charlie says. "You're telling me we could've been doing this so much sooner?"  
   
"Oh my god," Matt laughs a little in disbelief, and Charlie does too.  
   
"Whatever," he says, "at least we're here now."  
   
"Yeah," Matt agrees, smiling even wider, though after a moment, it disappears. "Wait, where is here?" At Charlie's look of confusion, he elaborates. "I mean, what are we? What is… this?"  
   
Charlie shrugs. "I mean, I really like you, like, romantically or whatever. So, if you'd like to date, I'd really like that?"  
   
"Yes, yes, definitely," Matt rushes out. "So, boyfriends, then?"  
   
"Yeah," Charlie says, his face lighting up with what Matt knows is a smile he'll never forget. "Boyfriends."  
   
-

_+1_  


"Hey Charlie," Matt says one day as they're driving back to Matt's apartment after practice. "We've been dating for almost two months now, so, uh, how would you feel about coming to dinner and meeting my parents? As my boyfriend, that is."  
   
"Oh," Charlie says, surprised. "Yeah, that'd - that'd be great."  
   
"Great!" Matt smiles. "Don't be nervous, man. They already like you as my teammate, and my mom claims she knew you were 'boyfriend material' from the moment she met you."  
   
"Seriously?" Charlie asks, laughing.  
   
"Well, I don't know if I'd believe her, but she did say that," Matt says. "Anyway, they're going to love you, just as long as you don't get too mushy about your love for New York or whatever. Oh, and you'll probably have to take back that one Tweet."  
   
"I already deleted it; what more do I have to do?" Charlie moans.  
   
"Boston never forgets," Matt says seriously.  
   
"What if I said I hate the Rangers on Twitter?" Charlie asks.  
   
"Not worth the PR nightmare," Matt says. "The fans love you, and my parents will as long as you don't stand by the Tweet. No biggie."  
   
"Okay," Charlie says. "If you say so."  
   
"You'll be fine," Matt smiles and takes a hand off the wheel to hold Charlie's for a moment, reassuring him. "Trust me."  
   
"I trust you," Charlie says.  
   
"Besides," Matt adds, "you, of all people, cannot live in Boston this long without coming to _Charles Town_."  
   
It takes a second for Charlie to get the joke, but once he does, he bursts into laughter. "I hate you," he says once he calms down.  
   
"Sure you do," Matt grins.  
   
-  
   
Dinner goes well, and if Charlie is nervous, he doesn't show it. Matt's parents love Charlie, just as expected, and Matt can see that quite clearly even before Charlie sets the record straight.  
   
"Did you guys ever see that thing I Tweeted when I was, like, fifteen?" Charlie asks Matt's parents toward the end of the meal, after a few drinks.  
   
"I'm sure you Tweeted many things at that age," Matt's dad says, "but I have a feeling I know which one you're talking about."  
   
"'I hate the Bruins so much', is that what it said?" Matt's mom asks.  
   
"Yeah, that's the one," Charlie says, smiling sheepishly. "I was just a young Rangers fan bitter that my team lost, but I deeply regret the Tweet now. Not just because I play for the Bruins, but because I've come to realize that they - we - truly are the superior NHL team. The Rangers have some decent history, and plenty of great moments, but they're nothing compared to the Bruins' history. And you know what's even better? The Bruins' future. How does the Rangers' future look right now? Not nearly as bright as ours!"  
   
"Charlie, oh my god, stop," Matt says, laughing. "They already know you've embraced Boston!"  
   
"Have to really drive the point home!" Charlie says, and Matt shakes his head fondly.  
   
"You've taught him so well, Matt," his dad says. "I'm so proud of you."  
   
"Thanks Dad," Matt says. "I've been showing him around the city over the years, too, so I guess that's helped him fall in love with it, huh?"  
   
"Yes!" Charlie exclaims. "Matt is the best tour guide I've ever encountered, and trust me, I've encountered plenty of tour guides over the years. And he's not even an actual tour guide!" He giggles. "He's so great I've managed to fall in love with the city and its tour guide at the same time!"  
   
Matt grins. "I guess I have a backup plan if this whole hockey thing doesn't work out," he jokes. "Luckily for you, you're the only _client_ I'll ever fall in love with."  
   
-  
   
After saying goodbye to Matt's parents, they decide to walk back to Matt's apartment. Along the way, Matt takes Charlie to some of his favorite parts of Charlestown, beginning with the apartment he lived in for most of his childhood. They don't dwell too long, not wanting to disturb the current residents, but it's nice, Matt thinks.  
   
"Really brings back all the childhood memories, being here," he says to Charlie.  
   
"Has it been a while?" Charlie asks.  
   
"Yeah, probably a year or two at least," Matt answers. They take a moment to admire the apartment building, then Matt crosses the street, Charlie following, and they stop in a playground, known to Matt as the Kitchen. "This," Matt says, "is where I won the Kitchen Kup. The ball hockey here was serious business."  
   
"Oh, I bet," Charlie says.  
   
"Took Jimmy and I years to finally win this thing. No equipment, just sticks and balls. It's hardcore, man," Matt says, and Charlie laughs a little, shaking his head.  
   
"Can't say I had anything like that in my neighborhood," he says.  
   
Matt feels the tiniest bit sorry for him, so he says "Hey, they still do the Kitchen Kup every year; I know a few guys who still participate. I haven't because of the injury risk, but you know, it'd be really fun to try again, so - want to team up this summer?"  
   
Charlie's face lights up in a wide, blinding smile, and Matt is already excited before he even gets an answer. "Dude, yes! We're gonna kill it," Charlie says, offering Matt a high five which he returns.  
   
"Hey, if I could win with Jimmy fuckin' Vesey when I was sixteen, you know the two of us are going to crush this competition," Matt says.  
   
"Dream team," Charlie says. "In every possible aspect of life."  
   
"What a romantic," Matt chuckles, then pulls Charlie in for a kiss, right in front of the same goal where he scored the Kitchen Kup winning goal so many years ago, thinking to himself that he couldn't possibly feel more at home than he does in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://www.cjmasim.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, if you want to read more about the Kitchen Kup and Matt's childhood, [this article](https://www.si.com/nhl/2015/11/27/jimmy-vesey-matt-grzelcyk-harvard-boston-university%E2%80%93hockey) is fantastic.


End file.
